Renesmee's Escape
by rosesnlilies
Summary: What if Renesmee found a time turner? What if she ended up bumping into Harry Potter?
**Hi! This is a story I used in school and I got a ninety six, so it must be good, riight? I hope you enjoy! Please drop a review?**

* * *

 **Renesmee's Escape**

I take a deep breath and turn the little gold necklace almost a thousand times. I feel an unfamiliar 'whoosh!' and hold my breath as I travel to the past.

"Who is that peculiar girl?" A lady with a long neck and an unpleasant look in her eyes asks a beefy man with no neck and a bushy mustache. Taking a deep breath, I run. I'm faster than most humans, but still visible to the naked eye. I know I'm not in the United States anymore. The heavy British accents I heard prove that.

I ran away- away from my problems, away from my family. I feel terrible for leaving my mother, poor worried Bella. With Jacob's sudden disappearance, we don't feel complete. I just can't cope with it anymore! I miss Jake; more than anyone can imagine. He's my brother in every way except for blood. He's never left us for this long. So I did what I thought was best for myself, not thinking of anyone else, just selfish old me. Running away was what I felt I needed to do.

Lost in thought, I bump into a young man, his expression mirroring mine.

"I'm so sorry!" He says looking up, surprised. Then he crinkles his eyes, looking at me weirdly.

I look down uncomfortably and he spews out some apologies. I wave him off with my hand.

He holds out his own. "I'm Harry Potter. You are?"

"Oh I'm sorry! My name's Renesmee Cullen," I answer, shaking his hand politely. I survey him thoroughly for vampire features. Then I find something suspicious. A lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He seems to see me looking, because he smirks softly and puts a finger on it.

"You don't seem to be from around here. Are you lost?" Harry concernedly asks me.

I guess he just seems like the type of guy who wouldn't hurt a soul because I admit, "I am. I'm from… far away," I decide to say.

"Well, Renesmee, you may stay with my wife and me for tonight. We can call your parents there," Harry tells me with a warm smile.

"Thank you," I say, my heart filling with gratitude. Now, I just need to find a way to slip back to the future. I shouldn't have come here. I miss my mom and dad. I can't believe I forgot about Edward! He's probably filled with worry! I need to get back.

Harry and I walk a short distance before we are in front of a small cottage- about the size of my parents'. "Here we are," he tells me, gesturing for me to go inside.

I smile in thanks and head inside to find a redheaded woman on a crimson couch. I decide she is probably Harry's wife. Her feet are lounging on a small coffee table and she is reading a magazine. She quickly gets up to greet me; an unexpected visitor.

I hear Harry come up behind me. He gives the woman a chaste kiss and tells her about me. I look at my feet and play with strands of my curly bronze hair.

"Awe!" I hear her reply to Harry. She looks at me and sticks out her hand. "Hi hon, I'm Ginny," she says with a heartwarming smile.

"Renesmee," I say, smiling softly and shaking her hand. Ginny has a calming presence that makes me feel right at home.

"Want us to call up your parents?" Ginny asks.

"Er… well, do you believe in the supernatural?" I ask her, hoping for the best.

Ginny snorts like a sporty popular girl and waves her hand. Somehow, a pen flies from the table to her hand. I gasp. How the heck did that happen!? This has to be some kind of act… right?

I shake my head, bringing myself back to the scene in front of me. She gives me a regretful look. "You didn't mean magic, did you?" she asks rhetorically. "What supernatural do you mean?"

"Well, shape-shifters, vampires…" I trail off. I blink back tears as I remember Mom, Dad, and Jacob. God I miss them…I bite my lip to keep from crying. Ginny gives me a big hug and I take a deep breath, hugging her back. I feel the need to show her my own supernatural ability, so I gently place my hand on her forehead, giving her images of Mom, Dad, Jacob, and myself. Ginny gasps with wonder. "C-c-Cedric!" Ginny cries.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry shakily asks.

"Er… I have my own ability. I can show you pictures from my past-"

"I can tell," Ginny interrupts. "But how do you know Cedric? The man with the pale skin? He died…"

"Cedric? Dad's name is Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I uncertainly say.

"B-b-but how?" Ginny questions, with a scared look.

I think for a moment. "I guess you can talk to him? But first, I need to get home."

Ginny rolls her eyes. "You're not from around. You're from the future!" she exclaims.

"Er… yeah. And I don't know how to get back home," I explain, twiddling my thumbs.

"That one's easy. Hermione still has her old time turner, right Harry? Harry?" He seems to have spaced out during my conversation with Ginny. His forehead is creased and Harry looks as if in deep thought.

"You mean like this?" I thrust my chain at Ginny.

"That's- that's one! Why can't you go back home, then?" Ginny asks me.

"It doesn't go to the future," I shyly tell her, biting my lip.

"Hmm… we could ask Hermione?" Harry asks, coming back to the present.

"We'll go tomorrow," Ginny replied forcefully. "Renesmee, you need to sleep. It's getting late." I look at the clock in the room and am surprised it's already ten thirty!

"You can sleep in Ron and Hermione's room," Ginny says. Then she must see that I'm confused, because she points to a maroon door and says, "that room." I nod and bid my thanks. I settle down on the bed and drift off into a deep slumber.

The next morning, I wake up and the events of the night before come rushing back to me. "Jacob…" I mumble sleepily, missing my best friend, who is like a brother to me.

I hear a soft knock on my door. "Renesmee honey, are you awake?" Ginny's soft serene voice questions kindly.

"Yeah," I say and roll out of the bed. I realize my clothing is all ruffled. All I can do is shrug it off. So I open the door to find Ginny in a t-shirt that says "Holyhead Harpies", light washed jeans, and cute brown tribe-ish boots. Aunt Alice wouldn't like the shirt, but if she changed it to a plain black one, maybe my aunt would like the outfit.

Ginny eyes my clothing and asks, "may I fix it?"

I politely nod and she takes a stick-like thing from her pocket and mutters some foreign things. I instantly feel refreshed and my outfit looks newly ironed. My face feels bare without makeup but I brush it aside, deeming it as unimportant.

Harry soon joins us in the hall dressed up in a 20th century long trench coat. "Ready to go? Want anything to eat?"

I feel a little uncomfortable with Harry smelling so good. My throat is burning slightly for his blood. I haven't hunted in the past three weeks! How can I deal with so many humans? Harry and Ginny seem truly concerned, so I tell them a little. "Umm… I'mahalfvampire."

No words. Nothing. I start to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? You don't seem to be vampire-like at all!" Harry looks genuinely confused. If only he knew my first weeks of life…

Ginny whispers a few things in Harry's ears which makes me think Ginny knows everything about real vampires. Not the mythical ones.

Harry turns back to me and scratches the back of his neck. "Do you drink blood?"

"Some of my kind do. My family is what we call 'vegetarian vampires'. We only drink animal blood," I explain.

"Hmm…" Is all Harry says. After a few minutes he adds, "there is a forest nearby. Would you like us to bring you there for an hour or so before we leave?"

I gratefully nod and he nods back. "Well, then come along."

Harry leads me to the woods and leaves me there. "I'll be back in an hour!" he yells as he leaves. I let my instincts take over and hunt. I only find a few deer, but I can make-do for now.

Harry comes back cautiously and is surprised at how neat I am. "Should we leave for my friends' place now?" Harry asks me.

"Yep! Thank-you Harry. For everything," I tell him, hoping he can hear how much I am thankful for him and Ginny. He uncomfortably nods in recognition, as if recalling a not-so-happy memory. He opens the passenger door for me of his black Volvo, painfully reminding me of dad's silver one. I miss my family so terribly! Even the trees remind me of something or another!

I murmur my thanks and get in the car. Harry gets in beside me in the driver's seat. We drive for a while until we are back at his house. We go inside and I follow him to his fireplace. I give him a questioning look and he replies, "trust me." I end up having to stand in a fireplace and put this powdery substance they call flu powder on me and shout "11 Plymond Avenue" which I assume is the address. I mean, why is it called flu powder? Is that a way to say teleport in a language?

I close my eyes and feel like I'm spinning through a roller coaster. When I feel like I've stopped moving, I flutter open my eyelids. I adjust my eyes and see Harry next to me looking concerned.

"I'm okay," I assure him. He nods, smiling slightly, and starts to lead me through an apartment to an office. "Hermione?" he softly says. A startled lady shoots her head up, her chocolatey brown eyes meeting my own. Her hair is a frizzy mess tied up in a bun.

She turns to Harry. "What is it Harry?" she asks, looking slightly annoyed.

"Where's your time turner?" Harry questions bluntly.

"Why?" The woman- I assume her name is Hermione inquires.

Harry summarizes the events of the night before and this morning. I'm surprised he talks about the vampire thing. Hermione nods and goes to her purse and takes out a necklace, identical to my own. I let my fingers wander to it and Harry tells me with his eyes to take it off. I oblige and hand it to him. In return he puts the chain of Hermione's time-turner around us. He asks where I'm from: what date, time, and place. I tell him the information and I hear the familiar whoosh as I am whisked back home.

"Renesmee!" I hear my mom say as I take in my surroundings. I am in my living room in my family's humble little cottage. Mom hugs me tightly and I can tell she would be crying if she could. I, on the other hand, have tears leaking from my eyes rapidly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry mom," I mumble into her shoulder. She comforts me lovingly and I wish time would freeze so we could be like this always.

I am brought back into reality when Harry clears his throat. I let go of my mother and apologize to Harry. Mom looks at him curiously and he starts talking.

"Er… hello. I was just seeing your daughter home because she got lost in a time traveling accident," he explains. My mother doesn't seem to understand because she cocks her head sideways and Harry talks some more. "My wife and I found her wandering so we took her in. She explained that you're a family of vampires- oh I'm a wizard by the w-"

"What?" I cut in. "Oh! It makes more sense when Ginny pointed that stick at me now!"

Harry patiently smiles and goes on talking with mom. "So anyways, we called up to a good friend of mine and she gave me this," and he showed my mother the time turner. "As soon as we could, I brought her here. Oh, and my name's Harry."

My mom smiled at Harry gratefully. "Thank you Harry. How can I ever repay you? I'm Bella, by the way," she sticks out her hand in greeting and Harry shakes it. I note a tiny shudder which I guess is a first impression for many with cold vampire hands.

Harry pleasantly smiles and says, "I do have a few questions for you. May I ask?"

Mom nods in reply and tells him, "I'll try my best to answer them."

"Well, your husband. Has he always been a… vampire?" Harry asks, seeming nervous.

"He was changed in the twentieth century," my mom replies in a no-nonsense voice.

"W-w-w-what?" Harry questions, his hands trembling. "Was it in the nineties?" I note a lot of panic in his voice.

"No, it was 1918," my mother says slowly, narrowing her eyes, suspicious of Harry.

Harry sighs and says, "Must've been a coincidence." I swear I can hear him mutter, "Just like every time I was called the boy who lived."

"R-r-renesmee?" I hear a silky voice whisper.

"Daddy?" I squeak out in reply. I spin in a semi-circle and hug him tightly, my tears flowing freely again. I bury my head in his chest. I don't think he realizes, but he is holding me so tight, that I can barely breathe. "Oh Daddy, I am so sorry! I won't ever leave you again- I promise," I say with my sobbing and sniffing.

"It's okay now, you're home," he soothes softly. If he could cry, I know he would be doing so. Being a vampire stopped him. He reluctantly lets me go. "I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to. That brother of yours' thoughts are getting a bit irritating! As if I wasn't already worried sick without his thoughts!" My dad can read minds. How cool is that!? He gives me a kiss on my forehead and straightens up to see Harry.

"Er… hello, sir. I'm Harry," says Harry, twiddling his thumbs.

"Are you the one who brought Renesmee back?" my father asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Harry nods and replies, "I found her wandering and my wife and I took her in."

"Thank you, Harry," my dad says gratefully with a nod. "But how will you get home?"

Harry gestures to the chain around his neck. "The same way I got here."

"What is that?" my dad asks, dumbfounded.

"I think you should ask Renesmee that. Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He shook their hands in turn and waved at me cheerfully. "Bye Renesmee!" Harry starts to turn the chain. I feel a soft billow of a breeze and Harry is gone.

I turn back to my parents and crash on them. "I love you guys so much! I don't know what I was thinking. I regret it the second I left," I ramble with sobs. I regret leaving just because I was pressured so so much! I shouldn't have felt so alone.

"It's okay, princess," my dad soothes. I have the best mommy and daddy in the world! I cling onto them with every fiber of my being.

Soon, I calm myself down and slowly let go of them. "I owe you guys an explanation…"

My mom nods her head and raises her eyebrows. My daddy squeezes my hand and gives me an encouraging smile. "Well, it all started when I was out shopping. I was with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose, looking for a new necklace. They went to pay for their jewelry, and I found a pretty gold necklace. It was exactly what I was looking for!

"I asked the salesperson the price and she said five dollars. I was surprised I found such a pretty necklace at such a cheap price. But I took it anyways, not suspecting anything."

"Where's the necklace now?" my mom interrupts.

"Harry took it," I reply. Then I go back to my story. "Anyhow, when I got it, it came with an instruction manual! I checked it out and saw it could travel to the past if you turned it just enough. I promised myself I wouldn't use it unless something drastic were to happen.

"And then Jake left. I was worried, and I couldn't bear to see you so sad, mommy! So I did the cowardly thing and ran away. Away from my problems, yes, but also away from you guys…" I start to choke up and my father envelopes me in a hug. He is very cold- per usual, but he feels warm and comforting. I lean away, take a deep breath, and go on.

"So I turned the chain and I found Harry. Or rather- he found me. Harry took me in because I seemed to have looked as lost as I felt. Soon he brought me here. Wait… what's the date?" I question my parents.

"It's been two days since you've left, honey," my mom replies.

I blink back tears and whisper "I'm so sorry…"

Mommy gives me a comforting hug and tells me, "shh.. it's okay. You are back and that's all that matters, baby." I nod my head and take a deep breath before finishing up. "Where was I? Oh yeah! Well, it turns out his friend had a necklace like my own, but it went to the future and the past. I gave him mine all too willingly and he gave it to his friend. She gave us a mirroring necklace and that's how Harry got back home," I finish.

Silence; for the longest time, that's all I hear. What seems like hours later, but in real life is only three minutes my mom spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee, honey," she barely-audibly says. I crash onto her and she shakes slightly, crying dry sobs.

"I love you so much mommy and daddy," I say with tears streaming down my face. Daddy joins us and wraps his arms around us tight.

"We love you too, princess," daddy whispers in my ear. "Do you want to go to Jacob? We understand you miss him…"

I nod gratefully and collect myself.

* * *

"Jake?" I call out with a shiver. It's pretty cold in the forest.

"Nessie?" I hear his voice ask shakily. Jake has called me Nessie ever since we've known each other because Renesmee is a mouthful. He runs over, and soon I am in the comfort of my 'brother's' arms. "I missed you! Why d'ya leave, Ness?" he questions me.

I slowly unwind my arms from his and look down. "I couldn't cope, Jake," I hear myself say quietly, my voice cracking. "I couldn't cope with you leaving without any warning, my mommy's heartbreak! It was just too hard, Jacob."

I shyly look up to see a troubled look on his face. He blinks so quickly, it seems that he is trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry Renesmee. So so sorry," he repeats over and over, in a ghostly whisper. He never calls me 'Renesmee'; maybe the occasional Nez, but mostly Ness and Nessie. I offer him a hug to comfort him, and he gladly obliges, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm here now, Jake. It's all in the past," I say. In response, he hugs me tighter. "C'mon," I finally say. "My mom and dad are probably getting worried. Can you come with me?"

"Of course, Nessie!" he responds. Jacob runs into the trees, and a few minutes later an enormous dog emerges. Jacob is a shape-shifter, and he turns into a big wolf. He starts to shoot through the trees and I give a soft giggle. Being a half-vampire has its perks. For instance- I can run almost as fast as he can!

"Wait up Jake!" I holler with a loud laugh. He slows down to a slow trot and I swiftly run up to him. I said almost- I can't run quite as fast as him.

Soon we reach my home. "Mommy, Daddy?" I call out.

My mom smiles warmly at us. "Hiya, Jake, Renesmee." She comes up to us and envelopes Jacob in a big hug. It's quite a sight; the small young woman squeezing the life out of the hunky 6'5 guy.

"Hey, what about me! Your actual daughter!" I complain jokingly. My dad comes up behind me and says;

"Let them talk. We can have some father-daughter time," he whispers with a wink. I know they can hear him, but my mom expressly drags Jake into the living room to talk.

"Soo?" I prompt.

My dad gives me a smile and says, "let's go hunting."

I don't bother to tell him that I already hunted today, because my throat is starting to itch for more. "Sure!"

We head out and I can't feel anything but happy. "I love you, Daddy," I say enthusiastically.

He lets out a low chuckle and replies, "I love you, too, princess. Always," he vows.

All was well.


End file.
